The present invention relates to garment and, more particularly, to a garment that prevents a person from turning over onto his/her back while sleeping.
Snoring and obstructive sleep apnea are common respiratory obstructive sleep disorders that can affect an individual's quality of sleep. Snoring and obstructive sleep apnea are usually exacerbated when people sleep on their backs. In addition, these respiratory disorders have been associated with cardiovascular diseases and an increased risk of stroke. People with heart disease should not sleep on their backs. Unfortunately, people tend to turn over onto their backs while sleeping.
Conventional sleep apnea aids are aligned with the sleeper's spine and allow substantial movement of the body before jolting the sleeper back on his or her side or stomach, preventing an undisturbed sleeping period.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that prevents a person from turning over to an undesirable position, such as onto his or her back, while sleeping.
In one aspect of the present invention, motion limiting pants comprise at least a first pocket formed along at least one of the following: sides of the motion limiting pants, a front right thigh surface of the motion limiting pants, a front left thigh of surface of the motion limiting pants, a rear right thigh surface of the motion limiting pants, and a rear left thigh surface of the motion limiting pants; and at least a first filling material fitting into the at least first pocket, wherein the first filling material has a thickness from about 3 to about 5 inches and a length from about 6 to about 12 inches.
In another the present invention, motion limiting pants comprise at least a first and a second pocket formed along at least two of the following: sides of the motion limiting pants, a front right thigh surface of the motion limiting pants, a front left thigh of surface of the motion limiting pants, a rear right thigh surface of the motion limiting pants, and a rear left thigh surface of the motion limiting pants; and at least a first filling material and a second filling material fitting into the at least first pocket and second pocket, wherein the at least first and second pockets are either 1) disposed on the sides of the motion limiting pants, operable to prevent a user from rolling away from a back-sleeping position or a stomach-sleeping position; or 2) disposed on a front and a rear side of one leg of the motion limiting pants to prevent a user from rolling away from a side-sleep position.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a method for limiting motion of a sleeper comprises wearing motion limiting pants, the motion limiting pants having at least a first pocket formed along at least one of the following: sides of the motion limiting pants, a front right thigh surface of the motion limiting pants, a front left thigh of surface of the motion limiting pants, a rear right thigh surface of the motion limiting pants, and a rear left thigh surface of the motion limiting pants and at least a first filling material fitting into the at least first pocket, wherein the first filling material has a thickness from about 3 to about 5 inches and a length from about 6 to about 12 inches.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.